Fais pas ci, fais pas ça
by Picotti
Summary: Ron ne fais pas ci, Ron ne fais pas ça... il avait la sensation que, toute sa vie, c'était ce qu'on lui avait répété, sans cesse. Et s'il faisait le point, c'était bien ça, n'est-ce pas ?


**FAIS PAS CI, FAIS PAS CA**

« Non Ron, tu ne peux pas prendre ça. »

Le petit garçon, âgé d'à peine deux ans, regarda sa mère avec de grands yeux effarés. Elle était en train de préparer le dîner et l'odeur lui semblait particulièrement alléchante. Il avait donc tendu la main vers la cuiller en bois qui lui servait à mélanger la sauce, espérant la goûter. Mais elle venait de lui taper sur les doigts avec un regard très mécontent.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois, tu n'as rien à faire dans la cuisine. »

L'enfant la regarda sans dire un mot. Mais ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il ne chercha même pas à les retenir, il savait que jouer avec les émotions de sa mère lui vaudrait probablement ce qu'il voulait. Elle finissait toujours par céder. Mais cette fois-ci, ses sourcils étaient froncés.

« File donc de cette cuisine Ronald Weasley. Je ne veux pas te voir dans mes pattes. Oust ! »

Dépité, il prit ses jambes à son cou. Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'avait pas fonctionné ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne l'avait pas pris dans ses bras cette fois en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave et qu'elle allait lui donner un peu de crème glacée en compensation ? Il s'installa dans le salon auprès de ses frères. Bill était en train de lire un livre sur le Quidditch, il tendit les mains pour l'attraper mais le garçon tira dessus.

« Laisse-le moi ! Je suis en train de le lire ! Arrête, Ron ! Maman ! »

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, Molly réapparut, tenant sa baguette dans une main et la fameuse cuiller à sauce dans l'autre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ? Tu ne peux pas laisser ton frère tranquille ? Tu as décidé de m'embêter toute la soirée ? Si je dois intervenir une troisième fois, je t'assure que tes fesses vont chauffer. »

La lèvre inférieure de Ron s'ourla sur une moue boudeuse. Ce n'était pas juste. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se fasse toujours disputer ? Il n'y avait rien à faire dans cette maison.

* * *

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce monde ? tempêta Molly, d'habitude il n'y en a pas autant, je sais que c'est la rentrée mais quand même. »

La gare de King's Cross était envahie. Ron avait huit ans et il tenait le chariot que sa mère poussait. De l'autre côté se trouvait Ginny. La petite fille avait l'air effrayé. Son frère, lui, prenait de grands airs. Il lui tardait d'aller à Poudlard à son tour, de quitter sa dragonne de mère comme disaient Fred et George et de goûter enfin à la liberté. Plus besoin de se laver les dents avant d'aller au lit ou de se laver les mains avant de manger. Plus besoin de mettre la table, de faire la vaisselle, de peler les choux de Bruxelles comme un moldu parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie et que de toute façon il n'avait pas encore de baguette. Plus besoin non plus de dégnomer le jardin au moment où il prévoyait toujours autre chose. Et plus besoin d'aller chercher les œufs dans le poulailler au risque de recevoir des coups de bec et des gifles avec les ailes.

Poudlard sonnait dans son esprit comme un terme de liberté.

« Allez les enfants, s'écria Arthur, on est à la barrière. Je vais m'assurer que personne ne nous regarde. Allez on se dépêche ! »

Un par un les Weasley passèrent du côté sorcier au côté moldu. Ron n'aimait pas ce moment. Jusqu'ici il était toujours passé avec sa mère en fermant bien les yeux. Il avait toujours eu peur de s'écraser contre le mur.

« Allez, Ron, le pressa son père. Tu es grand maintenant, tu passes tout seul. Maman ira avec Ginny. »

Le cœur du petit garçon se mit à battre très fort dans sa poitrine. Il déglutit, inspira profondément et se mit à courir. Mais il fut bien arrêté en pleine course. L'air quitta ses poumons, le faisant hoqueter. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le regard mécontent d'un chef de gare.

« On ne court pas dans une gare jeune homme ! C'est un coup à finir sous un train. Et puis tu as vu où tu allais ? Tu aurais fini droit dans ce mur et moi je n'ai pas envie de devoir appeler les urgences. C'est compris ? »

Ron consulta son père du regard. Derrière le moldu, ce dernier lui fit une grimace dépitée. Il acquiesça.

« Oui monsieur.

_ Bien. Je t'ai à l'œil toi. »

Il retourna en marchant près de son père qui lui passa une main dans les cheveux.

« C'est pas grave Ronnie, on va attendre ici que maman et Ginny reviennent.

_ Mais on ne va pas dire au-revoir aux autres !

_ Ce n'est rien. On va aller regarder les boutiques moldues. Ça va être fascinant tu vas voir ! »

Le petit garçon leva les yeux au ciel. Les objets moldus, c'était, à son sens, terriblement ennuyeux.

Le cœur de Ron battait à tout rompre. Il venait de rencontrer Harry Potter. Evidemment, comme tous les jeunes sorciers, et à plus forte raison tous les jeunes sorciers de onze ans, il connaissait son histoire sur le bout des doigts. Quand il était tout petit, il avait souvent joué avec Ginny ou Fred et George à Harry Potter. Généralement il avait le rôle de Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom et il avait beau tempêter et vociférer rien n'y faisait, il écopait toujours du mauvais rôle.

Cette fois cependant, il avait le véritable Harry Potter en chair et en os devant lui et il allait prendre le train avec lui. Neuf heures complètes en sa présence. Ron sentait déjà l'excitation monter. Il y avait des milliers de choses qu'il avait envie de lui dire. Et peut-être qu'il accepterait de lui signer un autographe aussi. Il en était tellement nerveux qu'il serrait un peu trop Croûtard dans ses mains et celui-ci poussait de temps à autre des couinements mécontents pour lui rappeler de le ménager. Il lui mordillait même la main lorsqu'il ne prenait pas en compte ses récriminations.

« Harry Potter, souffla-t-il sans y croire lui-même. C'est dément. Il faut que je lui parle de sa cicatrice. Il faut que je sache s'il en a vraiment une !

_ Non ! objecta Molly. Tu ne feras pas ça ! »

Ron envoya à sa mère un regard chargé d'incrédulité.

« Mais… mais maman ! C'est Harry Potter ! Je ne peux pas ne pas lui demander !

_ Et pourtant c'est ce que tu feras, je te préviens, Ron, si tu ne m'écoutes pas tu ne mettras même pas l'ombre d'un orteil à Poudlard. Est-ce que tu as compris ? »

Dépité, l'enfant baissa les yeux.

« Oui maman.

_ Et que je n'apprenne pas que tu lui as demandé quand même sinon je te promets de venir te chercher par la peau du dos à l'école et ce devant tous les autres. Suis-je claire ?

_ Oui maman.

_ File donc. »

* * *

George conduisait avec un air concentré, les deux mains crispées sur le volant de la Ford Anglia dont le moteur ronronnait, émettant par intermittences quelques hoquets tenant davantage du rot. La nuit était épaisse et la lumière des phares parvenait à peine à percer la croûte de nuages. Mais l'adolescent n'osait pas descendre trop bas de peur d'être vu. Ils avaient illégalement pris la voiture de leur père et savaient parfaitement que s'ils se faisaient prendre, ils seraient quittes pour de sérieux problèmes.

Ron, lui, avait l'esprit tranquille. Assis à l'arrière à côté de Harry, il regardait par la fenêtre avec un grand sourire. Voler l'avait toujours fasciné. Qui plus est, Hedwige volait juste à côté de lui. Harry lui avait expliqué que ses moldus l'avaient interdite de quitter sa cage et qu'elle avait passé tout l'été enfermée. La pauvre, Ron comprenait qu'elle ait eu besoin de se dégourdir un peu les ailes.

Après toutes ces heures de route cependant il commençait à sentir le poids du sommeil et il avait hâte d'arriver à destination pour se glisser entre ses draps. Comme c'était les vacances, sa mère ne s'étonnerait probablement pas de le voir se lever très tard. Au pire, elle lui ferait un peu la morale comme quoi l'avenir appartenait à ceux qui se lèvent tôt et il hausserait les épaules. Il se souciait bien assez de son avenir en-dehors des vacances. D'ailleurs, il reconnaissait sous leur ombre le village de Loutry Sainte Chaspoule. Au-delà du pare-brise, il voyait l'aube qui commençait à rougeoyer.

George semblait un peu moins tendu.

« On va commencer à descendre. Attachez vos ceintures.

_ Cramponnez-vous à ce que vous pouvez. » surenchérit Fred.

Mais ils n'en eurent même pas le temps que déjà la voiture piquait du nez. Le sol se rapprochait à une vitesse vertigineuse. Ron sentit son estomac remonter dans sa gorge. Il se retint à grand peine de crier mais il était persuadé qu'ils allaient s'écraser. George appuya des deux pieds et de tout son poids sur la pédale de frein. La voiture hoqueta et crachota même, se redressa un peu mais ils arrivaient toujours beaucoup trop vite et l'atterrissage fut particulièrement brutal. Ron se sentit balloté dans tous les sens. Il s'accrocha à la portière et au siège de Fred devant lui mais il se cogna toute de même plusieurs fois la tête sur le toit. Ils finirent cependant par s'arrêter.

Les garçons descendirent de voiture.

« Et voilà, dit Ron en désignant la maison de guingois. C'est chez nous. Ce n'est pas terrible mais je suppose qu'il y a pire ailleurs.

_ C'est parfait. »

Harry devait vivre dans un environnement vraiment glauque pour trouver que c'était parfait chez eux. Ils traversèrent le jardin et entrèrent dans la maison. Bien que le jour soit déjà levé, il était encore très tôt et la maison semblait encore plongée dans le sommeil. Sauf peut-être le père qui devait être parti pour le ministère. Généralement il s'en allait dès l'aube.

Ron avisa une assiette de petits pains au lait sur la table. Il en piocha un et mordit dedans.

« Je meurs de faim, dit-il. Un petit en-cas et au lit.

_ Certainement pas ! »

La voix qui claqua dans l'air figea les quatre garçons. Molly Weasley apparut en robe de chambre, le visage rouge de colère.

« Vous n'allez certainement pas vous couchez maintenant alors que je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour vous toute la nuit. Et vos lits vides ? Et la perspective d'être en danger de mort ? Vous y avez songé ? »

Ron baissa les yeux, contrit.

« C'était pour Harry, murmura-t-il. Ses moldus l'avaient enfermé dans sa chambre et lui donnaient à peine à manger.

_ Eh bien tu aurais dû nous en parler Ronald Weasley. En attendant, vous allez aller dégnomer le jardin et plus vite que ça ! »

Harry, lui, eut l'autorisation d'aller se coucher. Quand Molly s'adressait à lui, sa voix s'adoucissait. Mais il choisit de rester solidaire avec Ron. Ça, c'était un véritable ami.

* * *

« Non Ron, tu ne peux pas faire ça, ce n'est pas correct. »

Il se renfrogna, fronça les sourcils, montra clairement qu'il n'était pas content du tout. Il savait qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un petit garçon qui boudait mais tant pis, il fallait qu'il marque son mécontentement. Hermione et lui étaient assis dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il aurait voulu s'installer devant la cheminée, bien qu'elle fût presque éteinte, mais un groupe de première année y avait élu domicile et était en train de jouer bruyamment à la bataille explosive.

« Est-ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire moins de bruits ceux-là ? s'écria-t-il subitement. Il y en a qui voudraient déprimer en paix !

_ Ne t'en prends pas à eux, répondit aussi brusquement Hermione. Ils n'y sont pour rien. Alors, tu vas te décider à me dire pourquoi tu fais la tête à Harry concrètement ? Parce que tu devrais t'inquiéter pour lui, pas l'enfoncer encore plus.

_ M'inquiéter ? M'inq… »

Les oreilles de Ron avaient viré à l'écarlate comme chaque fois qu'il était gêné ou en colère. Il respirait très fort et avait pris un air offusqué.

« Mais tu ne comprends vraiment rien, Hermione !

_ Ben non, répondit-elle vexée, c'est ce que je me tue à te dire depuis tout à l'heure !

_ Harry et moi on cherchait le moyen de mettre nos noms dans la coupe de feu. Je ne suis pas en colère parce qu'il a été choisi mais parce qu'il a trouvé une solution sans même m'en parler ! Je croyais que j'étais son meilleur ami mais visiblement pas assez pour partager ce genre de secret avec lui. »

Hermione resta interdite quelques secondes avant de, finalement, se reprendre.

« Mais tu n'as pas pensé qu'il ne puisse pas être responsable ?

_ Ah oui ? Alors qu'il cherchait depuis des semaines ? Je vais y croire tiens.

_ Mais Harry est ton ami, Ron !

_ Ben peut-être qu'il ne l'est plus. »

Elle avait l'air choqué.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

_ Eh bien je le fais quand même ! S'il se fiche de moi, qu'il ne s'attende pas à ce que je fasse le toutou pour lui ! »

Il croisa les bras sur la poitrine pour bien montrer que sa décision était prise et était irrémédiable. Hermione soupira et s'appuya au dossier du canapé.

« Tous des mômes, souffla-t-elle. Et toi plus que les autres, Ron. »

* * *

« Tu ne peux pas m'accompagner, Ron, ton frère se marie.

_ Et alors ? Il ne se marie pas avec moi que je sache. »

Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Comment son ami pouvait-il donc être aussi buté ? Evidemment, il était content de l'avoir auprès de lui, mais la mission était particulièrement dangereuse et ils risquaient fort d'y laisser leurs vies. Harry savait déjà d'avance que c'était fichu pour lui. Quand il avait entendu parler de Voldemort la première fois, il avait plus ou moins su qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas et au fil des années, il avait même fini par l'accepter. Mais il ne pouvait, il ne voulait pas sacrifier Ron. C'était son combat à lui.

« Mais les Horcruxes, ce n'est pas une mince affaire. »

Ron bomba le torse.

« Attends, à onze ans on mettait KO un troll des montagnes dans les toilettes des filles. Je ne pense pas que quatre ou cinq petits objets maudits devraient nous faire peur.

_ Mmm ce n'est pas tant les objets en question que les Mangemorts autour qui m'inquiètent, tu vois.

_ De toute façon ce n'est pas négociable. Je viens avec toi, un point c'est tout.

_ Tu ne peux pas faire ça. »

Ron eut un petit sourire.

« Ben je vais me gêner tiens. »

* * *

Drôle de jour que celui-ci. Le soleil brillait aux éclats mais ils avaient quand même dû essuyer quelques averses. Et il devait avoir entendu cinquante fois au moins déjà ce vieil adage « mariage pluvieux, mariage heureux ».

« Le prochain qui nous dit ça, souffla-t-il dans l'oreille d'Hermione, je lui renverse ma coupe de champagne sur la tête. Au moins ça me défoulera. »

Hermione étouffa un rire.

« Tiens-toi bien pour une fois s'il te plaît. C'est censé être le plus beau jour de notre vie. »

Ron haussa un sourcil avec un air faussement vexé.

« Censé ?

_ Tant qu'on n'est pas arrivé à ce soir après une journée parfaite je ne décréterais pas cette journée comme étant la meilleure de ma vie. Ça porte malheur. »

Il était soufflé mais il fut perturbé par l'intervention d'un ancien professeur venu lui serrer la main. Surpris, il chercha dans sa mémoire de qui il s'agissait et le regarda s'éloigner en souriant.

« Qui c'est ? demanda-t-il à Hermione.

_ Oh Ron, c'est le professeur Babel, j'ai étudié les runes avec lui à la fac.

_ Et comment je suis censé le connaître ?

_ Je t'en ai parlé tous les jours au début de mes études ! Je ne pouvais pas le saquer.

_ Et tu l'as invité à notre mariage ? Tu es incroyable, Hermione.

_ Je ne pouvais pas inviter les autres professeurs et pas lui. Ça faisait un peu bizarre.

_ On a invité tout Poudlard mais pas Malfoy je te signale.

_ Oui ben ce n'était pas de mon initiative.

_ Ben tu sais quoi, je vais aller le voir et lui dire qu'en fait tu ne pouvais pas l'encadrer. Ça va me détendre un peu. »

Il fit mine de s'éloigner mais Hermione le retint brusquement par la manche, les sourcils froncés et avec l'air d'une mère en train de gronder un petit enfant.

« Non ! Tu ne fais pas ça !

_ Et pourquoi ?

_ Parce que ce n'est pas poli. Ta mère ne t'a pas élevé comme ça. »

Cette fois, il éclata franchement de rire.

« Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Elle t'a payée pour ça ou quoi ?

_ Même pas. Je te préviens, si tu l'approches à moins de dix mètres, je demande le divorce séance tenante et devant tous les invités.

_ Mais on n'est même pas marié depuis deux heures !

_ Je n'en ai rien à faire, Ron. Tu ne fais pas ça, un point c'est tout. »

Il grogna, pinça les lèvres, grogna encore.

« Tu te rends compte que toute ma vie on m'a toujours dit de ne pas faire ci ou ça ?

_ C'est le dur lot des hommes.

_ Non mais attends, depuis que je suis tout petit, Ron ne fais pas ci, Ron ne fais pas ça, Ron tu ne peux pas faire ci, Ron je t'interdis de faire ça. »

Hermione éclata de rire et déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

« Pauvre petit bichon va.

_ Je vais me plaindre.

_ Quand ?

_ Ce soir.

_ Pendant notre lune de miel ? »

Il lui servit un large sourire.

« Tu vas m'entendre me plaindre comme jamais encore.

_ Je voudrais bien voir ça.

_ Tu le verras.

_ Parce que tu penses que je vais te laisser faire ? »

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

« Non Ron, tu ne peux pas faire ça. »

Et avant qu'il ne puisse argumenter, elle s'éloigna de lui et s'approcha d'un couple d'invités venu les féliciter. Ron resta immobile un moment, les bras le long du corps, la bouche ouverte et finit par soupirer. Il se dirigea vers le buffet, saisit un petit four qu'il engloutit. Ça au moins, on n'allait pas lui dire de ne pas le faire.


End file.
